Post Hogwarts: 2003
by Michelle Malfoy
Summary: Its 2003, and Ginny has graduated from Hogwarts for 5 years. She is now a successful Witch Weekly Editor. During an interview, she runs into Draco Malfoy, and then again at a formal dinner. D/G, R/Hr
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1
    
    22-year-old Ginny Weasley was sitting in her office when she received
    
    the news. She was the co-editor of Witch Weekly, manager of the local
    
    news and gossip sections, and had just gotten off the phone with her
    
    fellow work colleague, Blaise Zambini. Blaise was the other co-editor,
    
    and was in charge of the home and beauty section of the magazine. She
    
    also happened to be Ginny's best friend and roommate.
    
    It was 5 years after graduation.
    
    Voldemort had finally been defeated in Ginny's 6th year. It had been
    
    during the final battle in which Harry Potter had come face to face
    
    with the Dark Lord, and managed to strip Lord Voldemort of his powers
    
    for the second time. The wizarding world now believed that they were
    
    finally rid of Lord Voldemort. Of course, Harry was now officially
    
    everyone's hero.
    
    He had been Ginny's too, but that'd been long ago.
    
    Ginny blushed when she remembered her ridiculous schoolgirl crush. Her
    
    brothers seemed to remember it too. They never missed a chance when it
    
    came to tormenting her, especially about her love life (or lack
    
    thereof). Only last week had Ginny found her hairbrush, one morning,
    
    with the amazing ability to sing. It only knew one song, however.
    
    _"His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, his hair as dark as_
    
    _a blackboard... oh, I wish he were mine, he's really divine, the hero_
    
    _who conquered the dark lord"_
    
    Shaking her head, Ginny returned to her work. She definitely didn't
    
    have any of those feelings now. They had slowly faded away in her fifth
    
    year, when she had started dating Seamus Finnegan.
    
    It was weird, Ginny decided, seeing an old school friend all grown up
    
    with a job and a family. Ginny remembered how she had run into Seamus
    
    in Diagon Alley two days ago. He was still looking as gorgeous as ever,
    
    with his blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. Damn him. Ginny thought. Just
    
    looking at him caused a pang in her heart. It brought back too many
    
    memories.
    
    All of Ginny's friends were now very happy, with successful jobs and
    
    wonderful love lives. Well, all except Harry, of course - poor Harry,
    
    who has never dated anyone for more than a month. His last relationship
    
    though, with a pretty witch named Erin Surmanski, had come awfully
    
    close. They had been dating for 3 weeks, when Harry dumped her. Thank
    
    God, though. Ginny thought. Nobody liked her; she was so stuck up and
    
    bitchy. 
    
    Hermione and Ron had just recently gotten married. Hermione was a
    
    research scientist at St. Mungo's Institute for Magical Maladies and
    
    Injuries. Ron owned the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes store in Diagon Alley,
    
    even though Fred and George had set up the joke shop's main
    
    headquarters in Hogsmeade.
    
    When the famous trio had first graduated from Hogwarts, the three of
    
    them had bought a 4-bedroom apartment together. When Ron and Hermione
    
    had gotten married however, they decided to buy a new house in muggle
    
    London, by the Leaky Cauldron. Harry, who had no use for a 4-bedroom
    
    flat, immediately sold the apartment and moved out. He was now staying
    
    with Ginny and Blaise, whilst looking for a place of his own. Harry,
    
    after many years of paperwork and meetings, had finally succeeded in
    
    starting his own, brand new department - the Department of Magical
    
    Communications at the Ministry of Magic.
    
    Ginny had just hung up the phone when Carolyn, her young secretary
    
    burst into her office. Carolyn had just graduated from Hogwarts a year
    
    ago.
    
    "Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!" Carolyn exclaimed, her face bright
    
    red. "You'll never guess who you're going to interview next Thursday!"
    
    "Who?" Asked Ginny, feeling rather annoyed. If Witch Weekly was going
    
    to make her interview Dedalus Diggle one more time, she'd -
    
    "Draco Malfoy!" Carolyn almost yelled. "He's so handsome..." A dreamy
    
    expression crossed her face. "Have you seen his pictures in Teen
    
    Witch?"
    
    Ginny wasn't quite sure what to say. Draco Malfoy? Yes, Ginny had seen
    
    many pictures of him. Every year, she had to put his latest photo in
    
    the magazine, because he had always a 'Witch Weekly's Top Ten Most
    
    Datable Wizards of the Year". Ginny could only imagine that his picture
    
    would be on the list again, at Christmas.
    
    Draco Malfoy was a male model. One of the most famous models in the
    
    wizarding world in fact. In his seventh year, Draco had turned spy
    
    against Voldemort, and was said to be one of the main reasons
    
    Dumbledore's Order had defeated Voldemort. After the final battle,
    
    which had killed both his parents, Draco sold Malfoy Manor. He then
    
    packed his bags and moved to France. The latest rumour was that he now
    
    lived in Italy.
    
    "Draco - Draco Malfoy?" said Ginny in alarm. Although most of Europe
    
    and Britain regarded him as the handsome prince who'd helped save their
    
    lives, Ginny could only remember the rude, arrogant boy who had
    
    constantly thrown insults at her and her family. "Malfoy's coming here
    
    on Thursday?"
    
    Carolyn raised her eyebrows.
    
    "Yes. Malfoy's coming on Thursday, so you'd better start making up your
    
    interview now. He's going to be on the front cover for October!" she
    
    extracted a picture from her clipboard.
    
    "Sam said this should be the front picture." she said, giving it to
    
    Ginny. "What do you think?"
    
    Ginny stared down at the picture.
    
    It showed Draco Malfoy, with his stormy grey eyes and several strands
    
    of white blonde hair that fell over his eyes, smirking at her.
    
    "Great." said Ginny, rather unenthusiastically. "Lets use it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

          Ginny collapsed on the sofa, extremely grateful for the weekend.

          "Tired?" asked Blaise Zambini, smirking. Blaise was her fellow roommate, and work colleague, and happened to be Ginny's best friend. After meeting Blaise at Witch Weekly, they had immediately become friends. Ginny had decided to share her apartment, so she could escape the burrow, and finally settle in a place of her own. If someone had told Ginny that she was going to be best friends with Blaise Zambini after graduation, she would have told that person to get their head checked. Ginny and Blaise were completely opposite.

          Blaise had been a cunning Slytherin, who dated a different wizard every two weeks. Ginny had been a Gryffindor, a Harry Potter loyalist, and had dated a total of four men. Blaise was tall and slim, with long, dark brown hair and gorgeous almond-shaped eyes. Ginny, on the other hand, had a small figure. She was petite, with shoulder-length flaming red hair, brown eyes, and a few leftover freckles from her childhood. She often felt like a small child around Blaise, and still couldn't understand their friendship. 

          "Can you believe I have to interview Draco Malfoy?" Ginny asked weakly. "I don't know how I'll stand it. All those times he's made fun of me back during Hogwarts!" 

Blaise grinned, her eyes twinkling. "Draco? He used to be one of my closest friends," she said, kicking off her shoes. "We had so much fun together... playing pranks on the pitiful first-years" She sat down next to Ginny. 

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes, how silly of me to forget. The Amazing Draco Malfoy. Weren't you his girlfriend for a year?"

"Yes! Well, for almost a year." Blaise said laughing. "All the other girls were jealous, weren't they?" 

Ginny raised her eyebrows. 

"Yes, I'm SURE they were. Plotting some kind of seduction? Going to try to woo him over again?"

Blaise laughed. "No, seriously! I remember Pansy Parkinson was ready to claw my eyes out, she was so jealous." Then, she added jokingly, "They all wanted him...'cause he was so damn sexy!"

The two girls rolled over laughing. 


End file.
